User talk:TheVaughano/Archive 1
LG Arena Thanks for adding the episode of Smackdown to this page, however - we could by the broadcast date versus the taped date. In the future please keep this in mind if you make an other edits. Here's an example of how it should be properly linked - LG Arena. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:40, August 19, 2014 (UTC) World Heavyweight Championship picture *Why did you upload the exact same picture of the World Heavyweight Championship and replace it on the page? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 23:27, October 7, 2014 (UTC) *Oh alright, fair enough. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:36, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Changed infobox Name *Yes no worries. Dean27 (talk) 14:36, October 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Slider name for Paul Heyman *Yeah, it was just an image I found on the net, that will have to do till I can find a better one at the right size/shape. Dean27 (talk) 16:44, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :*Yes, but it needs to be 660px by 360px to fit the slider. Upload it and let me see it. Dean27 (talk) 16:58, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :*Thanks, but that's not really good enough for the slider on the main page, needs to have info about this event not just say the event name if you know what I mean. Thanks for looking though. Dean27 (talk) 17:18, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::*Also, most of them toy title images for Merch we already have on World Wrestling Entertainment/Shop, just copy them from there rather than uploading the same images! Dean27 (talk) 17:19, October 22, 2014 (UTC) * Thank you for fixing it, Wagnike2. Great help. --Vaughanmoore (talk) 22:24, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :* The WM game page has been fixed. It can't be on two different lines. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:15, October 22, 2014 (UTC) New WWE image *Hiya, can you not add a new image to the 2015 WWE results as I have already put the new image on them. It's ok doing it on the 2014 results but RAW and Main event already have it. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 08:17, October 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: Tim Arson *The WWE link was a dead link any way so I removed that. I have created the Tim Arson gallery page, all you need to do is get the pics from that links and upload them and put them in between the gallery <> text. Dean27 (talk) 16:04, October 23, 2014 (UTC) WWE World Heavyweight Championship merch page *Hey, just letting you know that when you add merch to a page, always link it. Also, you've added some stuff that's already on here, just on a different page. I'm going to replace the images, so it's no big deal, just a heads up. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 22:05, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :*No problem, and don't worry about it at all. Glad there's more people that care about merch here, it's hard trying to keep track of multiple promotions, so the help is always appreciated! BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:16, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Hell in a Cell slider *Hi, yeah I've seen that pic on the net a few times but it's no good as Roman Reigns is not even going to be at the PPV, so cannot have him on the main pic. Dean27 (talk) 08:57, October 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Survior Series slider *Cheers, another week or so and I will change the slider, but HIAC was only 4 days ago so will leave that a bit longer. Dean27 (talk) 16:42, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Merch poster images *Hiya, can you leave the merch posters at 1000px. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 13:35, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :*Because it's the size I made them all and it fits the screen perfect. If you make them smaller then it looks bad. :) Dean27 (talk) 13:38, November 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Wyatt vs Ambrose *Nothing on wwe.com or any of the news site. It prob is a match but, need to hold back on some of these things so we're not giving away false information. People don't like that. Once it's on wwe.com or news sites, I will put it back on. Dean27 (talk) 12:30, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Editing *Hiya, can u not edit the same pages as i am doing! cheers Dean27 (talk) 12:11, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :*If you're keen on doing tour results/pages you can do this WWE Survivor Series Tour 2007, will be a massive help to us. Dean27 (talk) 12:14, November 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Survivor Series 2007 World Tour Image *I've added a pic to the page you done and cleaned it up a bit, if you just copy the format from that page remembering to put the © for champions ect. I also added the templates at the bottom. Dean27 (talk) 13:09, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :Can you jump onto the chat? Dean27 (talk) 14:28, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Results Make sure you always keep the attendance field in the Infobox on these, it's ok if there isn't an attendance and it's left blank. However, if you remove the field it shows up in the infobox incorrectly. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:40, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :* On a few of the results you had did you were leaving out the |attendance = part. I was just saying that that part needs to stay in order to not make the infobox look weird. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:41, November 10, 2014 (UTC)